


Let the World Burn

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dreams died...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the World Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dragon Quest VIII, Marcello, His dreams died with the destruction of Neos.  
> Notes: An older prompt on the comm known as fic_promptly. Major Spoilers and the fic is written in a stream of conciousness manner.

Just watch the world burn. Just watch it burn. Let it die as he should have died. He should have fallen down that huge hole, but even that was taken from him. The world is no longer worth saving. His dreams died. His dreams are dead, so he wants the world dead. He helps no one let them die as his dreams died. He wanted the chance to rise above what others considered “his station”. Others denied him that chance, so let them die. Let the world burn. Let every one die. The world is not worth saving. There is no hope and not because of Rapthorne.

What will be saved? The same old things, the status quo, commoners staying commoners, merit meaning nothing, no one having the chance to aspire for better than what they have. Worthless world. Let it die. Let everything die. Hope is lost. Hope is gone. Hope died on Neos just like his dreams did. He had a vision that died before it was born beyond a simple vision, so let the world die.

The world is not worth saving, but not many agree with him. Marcello doesn’t care. He agrees with himself. Let them all pay. He is tired of living, but no longer wants to die. He just wants to watch the world burn. Let it burn. Let the dreams of inherited positions die like his dreams died. Let the “heroes” of the world die as his soul died. Let them scream. Let them lose everything as he had. Let them burn.

Godless heathen. This is his religion now. To hell with the Goddess, and to hell with them all. He serves a different god now: a god of death.


End file.
